Crona
by SuperTwitchyMouse
Summary: Crona is a misfit teenager who gets picked on by all her classmates and has an insane, abusive mother who thinks Crona is the work of the devil. Crona does't realize the power of telekinesis that comes within deep inside her. Her gift becomes her weapon to destroy everyone who ever wished bad of her. (Bad summary sorry..) I Downloaded the WRONG Doc. to the story! sorry about that..
1. Black Blood

This is my first Soul Eater fan fiction. I thought a Carrie-Soul Eater crossover would be kind of fun. Crona has always been my favorate character and her/his shy personally reminded me of Carrie so I really wanted to write this fan fiction. It's a bit short at first…I'm reading the book right now and I've watched the Carrie movie so many times so hopeful my fan fiction will stick to the story :D Thanks for reading!

18 year old Crona Gorgon's heart skipped a beat as she opened her hand and found dark black blood resting on the palm of it. She was showering after gym class was over even when her mother had told her never to shower near the other girls. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she thought she was dying. She raised her head to look at the other girls dressing in the locker room. She ran up to the first girl she could find and showed her the dark blood covering her hand.

"H-help m-me!" Crona had to force the words out of her mouth. "Help me!" she grabbed onto the girl's shirt to get her attention.

"Eww, get off!" the girl said stepping away from Crona. A few girls started to crowd around Crona laughing. "It's just your period, weirdo!"

"Have a Tampax, Crona!" laughed another girl and threw a tampon at her. Crona grabbed onto her arms as well and screamed.

"HELP ME!" the girl pushed Crona off and started to laugh in an evil manner. Crona backed up into one of the locker room corners and hid her face in her hands screaming. The girls continued to throw sanitary-napkins and tampons at her laughing. "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" the girls started to chant.

Miss Marie, the gym teacher and school nurse at the academy, ran over from her office and grabbed Maka, a flat-chested A+ student, by the shoulders.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Maka continued to laugh and giggle. "What are you doing?!"

"It's Crona, she just got her period."

"Who got their period?"

"Crona." Maka busted out laughing again.

Miss Marie let go of Maka and pushed pass the girls to reach Crona. She crouched down next to Crona and took ahold of her shoulders. Crona shot her head up and grabbed Miss Marie's shirt with her blood soaked hand.

"Calm down, Crona!" Miss Marie shouted over the girls' voices and Crona's wails. When Crona continued to scream, Miss Marie raised her hand and slapped Crona on the face to get her attention. The light above them shattered and sparks flew around them and the crowd. Everyone jumped and gasped.

"Did you see that, sis?" Patty a childish tomboy whispered to her older sister Liz. Miss Marie glared at the girls.

"Get out of here! Go on!" Miss Marie said to them in a harsh voice, different from her clam voice she usually talks in. The crowd of girl started to grow smaller as they left the locker room. Maka watched as Crona buried her face into Miss Marie's chest sobbing. Maka's smile turned to a frown and she walked away slowly feeling ashamed.

"Crona, I-I'm sorry I hit you," Miss Marie said stroking Crona's short pink hair that was wet from the shower. "Crona, don't you know?" Crona lifted her head slowly, biting down on her trembling lib.

"Ohuh?" Crona shook her head and avoided making eye contact with Miss Marie.

"Is this your first period?" Miss Marie saw the questionable look on Crona's face. "I'll talk to you about it, Crona it's going to be okay."

"My s-stomach h-hurts, I-I d-don't know h-how to d-deal with t-this," Crona said her body trembling and her voice shaking.

"That passes don't worry," Miss Marie reassured her. "You need to um – stop the blood flow-" the light above them sparked again and Crona flinched. Miss Marie looked over at the pile of sanitary-napkins on the ground near them. "I'll show you how to."

"Yeah, yeah. Hello, hello. You're alright then..Uh.."

"Crona," Miss Marie supplied, "Crona Gorgon." Miss Marie walked into Lord Death's office with Crona slowly following behind clutching her school bag to her chest. Crona kept her gaze to the floor as she listened to Miss Marie's and Lord Death conversation.

"Would you like to go and lie down and rest in the nurse's office, Crona?" Lord asked her and Crona shrugged her shoulders closer torts her body feeling uncomfortable.

"I think Crona should be allowed to go home for the rest of the day," Miss Marie suggested. Lord Death nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay, I'll write up a dismissal slip for Crona Morgon."

"Gorgon," Miss Marie corrected Lord Death again.

"Gorgon," Lord Death echoed. "Do you need a ride, Crona?" Crona flinched and shook her head quickly.

"I'm sure Crona will be fine walking home, she doesn't live too far away," Miss Marie looked over at the very timid looking Crona. "Some fresh air will make her feel better." Lord Death handed Crona the yellow dismissal slip.

"Yeah okay, you can go now, Verona."

"That's not my name!" Crona yelled. A large crack formed on the mirror behind Lord Death and made everyone in the room jump. Crona quickly left the room without another word. She ran down the hall of the academy and stopped that the girl's locker room door.

_Crona Gorgon eats shit_

Crona bit her lip again and pushed open the doors of the academy and started to run.

"What was that about anyway?" Lord Death said turning around to inspect the crack in his mirror. Miss Marie looked down at the now dried black blood hand print on her shirt.

"She got her period in the slower…her _first _period."

"Isn't she a bit old for-?"

"Yes, she thought she was dying. She was screaming when I got to her." Miss Marie shook away the memory of Crona sitting in a fetal position in the corner of the girl's Locker room. "I just don't understand why her mother never told her."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know…can you fetch me some glue? It's funny how mirrors just brake like this, it must be getting old."

Sorry that was kind of bad…and short. Please leave a review telling me if I should change anything or just to stop continuing this fan fiction all together… Thanks so much for reading. I'll update a chapter soon :D


	2. I wanted it to happen

Crona slowly walked down the alley in Death City leading torts her much haunted looking house with her head hung down looking at the cracked cement as she walked. The cramps hit like waves in her stomach making her grip her school books closer to her chest.

"Crona what the hell was that about?!" Ragnarok yelled angrily forming out of his hiding place inside Crona's thin body. Crona ignored his shouts; she didn't feel like talking about the mean girls at school. "What are you? Deaf or something? Talk to me you weakling!"Ragnarok punched the back of Crona's head. Crona squeezed her eyes close tightly before speaking.

"I don't want t-to talk r-right now, Ragnarok," Crona answered just before another wave of cramps started once again. Ragnarok punched Crona's head another time before retreating back inside Crona's body. Crona opened her eyes to see a young boy riding his bike down the alley torts her. She turned her gaze torts the ground again as he passed her.

"Weirdo!" The young boy yelled at her. Crona quickly turned her head to glare at him with such rage. The boy's bike suddenly wobbled and fell over bringing the boy down with it. Crona stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the boy who was in a bit of shock and confusion over what had just happened. She watched as the boy got up shaking and ran away from Crona limping as he tried to carry his bike with him.

_I made that happen. I _wanted _that to happen. _Crona thought to herself as she turned her head back around and continued to walk, at a much more quickened pace.

When Crona reached her house, she quickly ran upstairs to her room. It was small and dark, it consumed only a window, which was too high up for her to look out of, a desk and small mirror and a bed that she hardly used. She set her school books on her desk and griped the single white pillow from her bed and walked over to one of the four corners in her room. With her back leaned against the wall, she slid down and buried her face in her pillow slowly falling into a deep sleep.

_Crona was 4 or 5 years old with she first showed signs of her inter powers. She was talking to her neighbors, who had a daughter who Crona guess was older by maybe 10 years, who was sun bathing outside in her two piece swimsuit. Next thing she knows she's crying in her mother's arms as her mother yells at her to never talk to the neighbors because they were sinners. _

_ There were stones falling out of the sky… _

_ Where did they come from?_

_ Did she make that happen? _

_ She wanted that to happen… _

Crona awoke to a thumping sound downstairs. She stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Crona stopped at her mirrior to flatten down her short hair before going downstairs.

"Lady Medusa?" Crona said as she walked into the kitchen to find her mom banging her head against the wall. "Momma, s-stop it…" Crona inched closer torts her and Lady Medusa continued to hit her head against the wall harder. "MOMMA!" Crona yelled and clenched her fist. Lady Medusa stopped and looked over at Crona.

"So you're a woman now," Medusa said with sadness in her voice. "The school called and told me." Crona's face began to crumple as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"M-momma, w-why d-didn't you t-tell me?" Crona walked closer torts her mother. "I w-was so scared! And all the girls were l-laughing at me and-"

Studdenly Crona was struck down by her mother's hand and fell torts the ground her mouth open wide in shock.

"Get up, Crona. Let us pray for forgiveness!" Medusa yelled down to her daughter. Crona let out a sob trying to get to her feet and face her mother. "Let us pray for our sins."

"N-no.." Crona struggled as she faced her mother. "No, Momma please j-just talk to me," Crona begged. "Momma please h-help me."

"Eve was weak! Say it!" Medusa hit Crona on the cheek again. "She released the raven a pound the world. The raven was sin and the first sin was intercourse! Say it, Crona!" Crona shook her head and put her head in between her legs and sobbed again.

_If I had a nickel for every time she's made me cry._

"Momma, listen to me. It wasn't my fault!" Crona yelled lifting her head again. "You should have told me!"

"Let us pray for forgiveness," Medusa crouched down to be at level with Crona and put her hands over Crona's. Crona flinched and shook her head.

"No! Let me go!" Crona yelled again and tried to wiggle out of her mother's grip. Medusa stared into Crona's large, frightened eyes.

"Go to your closet."

"N-No…" Crona began to cry harder. She hated her closet. "I don't k-know how to d-deal with the dark."

"Go and pray alone and ask for forgiveness for your sin," Medusa ignored Crona's cries.

"N-no, I didn't sin…y-you sinned!" Crona shook out of her mother's grasp and stumbled to her feet. "You didn't tell me and they laughed!" Medusa started to walk torts Crona pushing her torts the dark hole of Crona's closet. Medusa took ahold of her daughter's shoulders and pushed her into quicker.

"Nonononono!" Crona shook her head and struggled again in Medusa's grasp. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Crona screamed in terror as her mother pushed her in forcefully and closed the door along with locking it, isolating Crona in the dark closet.

"NO! MOMMA, LET ME OUT!" Crona banged on the closet door and screamed as loud as she could. "LET ME OUT!"

"Pray, little girl," Medusa said through the closet door over Crona screams. "You pray for forgiveness."

"GOD, LET ME OUT!" Crona finally screamed and gripped her short hair tightly in her hands. Suddenly, a crack struck though the door down the middle and forced Crona falling down torts the ground. She looked up at the crack that had formed.

_I did that._

Medusa stepped back from the door and walked away in denial leaving Crona trapped in the small dark room.

Crona stared at the crack with wide eyes for a few more seconds and then looked around the dark room hardly being able to see anything. She brought her knees up to her chest, as her face crumpled again, and she buried her head into her knees and started to cry silently to herself.


	3. This isn't over

Maka and Soul were sitting on the couch and watching TV that night. Maka's mind was in the clouds and it made Soul a bit concerned.

"Hey, what's up with you tonight?" Soul asked Maka scooting closer torts her.

"Something really messed up happened today, Soul," Maka shook her head in shame.

"You mean what happened to Crona?" Maka looked over at Soul with shock.

"You know about that?"

"Well, yeah…Everyone knows about," Soul wrapped his arms around Maka. "But you're not responsible for what Eruka does." Soul referred to one of Maka's friends, Eruka Frog, who picked one anyone at the academy who didn't find in with the crowd.

"Yeah…but it was me too…"

"You threw tampons at Crona Gorgon?" Maka looked away from Soul and didn't answer his question out of shame. "You know, I punched a kid in the rips one time when I was younger. He was a jerk to me and treated me like crap all the time." Soul turned Maka's face to make eye contact with her and put his hand on her arm. "Did you apologize to Crona?"

"Did you apologize to the kid you punched?" Maka scooted away from Soul angrily.

"No, but we aren't young anymore," Soul tackled Maka and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug, making her laugh. "He was such a jerk." Soul lifted his head up to look at Maka's now shining face. "What did Crona Gorgon ever do to you?"

Maka became quiet once more and looked away from Soul frowning.

Medusa unlocked the door to the small closet where she locked Crona in over 7 hours ago, looking down at her now asleep daughter. She crouched down next to her and brushed her hair back with her hands. Crona startled awake and made eye contact with her mother.

"Did you finish your prayers little girl?"

"Yes, Lady Medusa," Crona sat up and avoided eye contact with her mother.

"That's my good girl," Medusa stroked Crona's short pink hair with her hands once again. "I love you very much."

Crona smiled up at her mum, "I love you too, momma." Medusa leaned down and kissed Crona's forehead.

"Alright ladies, stand up please!" Miss Marie blew her whistle and walked over to the girl's gym class outside on the DWMA's only football felid. "You girls have a big month coming up, probably one of the biggest month of your lives. Prom then graduation." All the girls grinded at each other. "You must be excited, you probability have your dresses picked out and your dates by now."

Miss Marie walked over to Eruka Frog and smiled at her. "What about you, Eruka? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Free, you wouldn't know him. He doesn't go to the DWMA." Eruka answered proudly smiling.

"Is he going to wear a tie or are you going to pin a bloody tampon to his suit?" Miss Marie asked Eruka angrily. Miss Marie walked over to Maka. "What about you, Maka? You and Soul companying to be prom king and queen?" Maka nodded looking at the ground.

"I would have voted for you," Marie stopped and looked over Maka from head to toe, "but not now." Marie walked away from Maka and shouted to the rest of the girls. "You all did a really stupid thing yesterday! A really stupid thing!"

"This is bullshit! I'm not going to listen to this and do your stupid punishment!" Eruka yelled to Marie.

"That's up to you. That's up to all of you," Marie looked over at all the girls. "If you stop running then you're suspended, and if you're suspended you're not going to prom." The girls all looked at each other groaning and whining. "While you're running, I want you to think long and hard about what it would be like to be Crona Gorgon." Maka nodded again and kept her gaze to the ground.

"You can't do this to us!" Eruka ran over to Marie frowning. "I'm not running all because Crona Gorgon got her period and was too dumb to know what it was."

"You're suspended, Eruka. You're out of Prom and out of my class so please leave this minute!" Miss Marie told Eruka turning away from her.

"No!" Miss Marie turned back to Eruka, her face full of shock.

"No?"

"She can't do this to us!" Eruka looked around at the girls in the class. "Liz, you have asthma don't you? You could die of an asthma attack!" Liz nodded but stayed quiet. "If we all stick together they won't suspend all of us and keep us from prom!" Eruka threw her arms up. "Come on! Liz? Patty? Tsubaki?" Tsubaki bit her limp and looked away from Eruka.

"Get started ladies!" Miss Marie shouted at the girls. Eruka looked over at Maka.

"Maka, you're with me on this right?" Maka shook her head angrily.

"Shut up, Eruka. Just Shut up." Maka told her and looked away from her. Eruka backed away from Maka.

"This isn't over!" Eruka began walking away from them. "This isn't over by a long shot!"

She was right, it had only just begun.


	4. I want you to take Crona Gorgon to prom

Crona Gorgon had never used a computer in her entire existence. She seldom used technology, for her mother never believed in cell phones or computers. But when Ms. Marie told Crona that she could take study hall instead of gym class for the next 2 weeks, she decided that she would use her extra time to research the odd powers she could do with her mind.

Crona walked into the library with her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. She could heard people laughing at her in the halls on the way to all of her classes that day. Crona sat down in a desk which was covered by a keyboard and a desktop computer screen. She looked to the left of her to a boy who was typing on the keyboard of his computer. She knew him, he was the mister to Patty and Liz, and was Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Death the Kid could feel Crona staring at him and turned his gaze towards her. Crona quickly looked away and tried to hide her face with her hands. Kid didn't think anything of it and looked back to his computer.

Crona nervously placed her hands on the keyboard at typed in _Magical powers _to the search engine. List of sites popped up and she clicked on a few to find books within the school's library.

Maka waited over by the bleachers for Soul to finish his track and field practice. Soul ran over to her, a smile wide on his face.

"Hey, you're not all gloomy today," Soul exclaimed picked Maka up and took a seat on a bleacher.

"I have something important to tell you," Maka said thinking back to a plan she was running in her head.

"Well, what I it? Don't keep secrets," Soul gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I want you to take Crona Gorgon to the Prom this Saturday," Maka said quickly and quietly and looked directly into Souls eyes. Soul's bright smile turned to a frown.

"Are you crazy? I thought we were going together?"

"We were but, I want to make it up to her…for what I did," Maka smiled at Soul wishing he could understand.

"You mean what happened in the locker room?"

Well, yeah. Plus …I think it will bring her out of her shell," Maka put her forehead on Souls.

"What if she doesn't say yes?" Soul looked up into Maka's eyes

"She'll say yes, she has a crush on you like every other girl at the academy," Soul turned his gaze to the ground for a few beats.

"Okay, I'll ask her, for you…"Soul said half-heartedly. Maka's face lit up.

"You will?"

"Yeah...but she'll probably say no. But I'll ask her."

"Thank you, Soul. You're the best weapon any mister could ask for," Maka said smiling even more. Soul waited another few beats then looked up into Maka's gazing eyes.

"I love you," He said. Maka was shocked because this was the first time he had said it.

Crona Gordon had a pile of books in her arms, all marked with titles of Telekinesis by a number of authors. She smiled shyly when she found the last book on her list which she nervously reached for and added to the heavy collection in her arms.

Crona sat down and started on the first book and began reading.

_ Telekinesis: The psychic ability to move objects with the mind. _

Crona was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder and felt embarrassed that she was scared so easily. She looked up from her book while shutting it closed quickly. A boy taller than her sat down next to her at the library table.

Soul Eater Emons

Crona blushed just looking at him. He was the most attractive boy at the academy. Lady Medusa told Crona never to chase boys or fall in love, but how can she help it, Soul was perfect. Crona then realized that she had a very fearful look on her face.

"Crona?"

"Ohuh?" _Spuid…_ Crona thought to herself.

"I was wondering that if you didn't have a date for the Prom this Saturday, that if you would like to go with me?" Soul looked at Crona and waited for an answer.

_I would love to! "_I- I don't know how to deal with this…"

"It will be fun," Soul enraged her. "I'll have you home by 11 or 10 if you want,"

"Are you t-trying t-t trick me? " Crona's throat was blocked by a rock. "I d-don't think I c-can deal with being t-tricked again…"

"No, no. I'm not tricking you Crona, I want you to go with me," Soul hesitated putting his hand on Crona's bony shoulder. Crona gasped and blushed wildly. "Sorry…" Soul took his hand away. "Crona, I really want you to go with me…"

Crona bit her bottom lib hard. _Not here please, I don't know how to deal with this. I need to escape. _Crona stood up quickly and gathered her books and her backpack and ran out of the library quickly, leaving Soul speechless.


	5. I'm going to Prom

Crona Gorgon sat on one of the few benches in the girl's locker room, hidden away from prying eyes. She hugged her backpack to her chest letting out another soft sob. She didn't understand why Soul had asked her to the prom, she was so weird and didn't think anyone liked her.

Crona didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her within the locker room. She lifted her head when she felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Crona?" Crona heard Miss Marie ask, "Crona, what's a matter?" Crona bit her lip and didn't answer her question.

"Nouthing," Crona finally said shaking her head.

"Did one of the girls do something to you again?" Crona shook her head while tears began to fill her eyes again. "You can trust me, Crona. You can tell me." Crona wiped her eyes of the tears then looked at Miss Marie.

"I got invited to prom," she said with a quick smile flashing across her face. Miss Marie smile.

"Well what are you doing hiding in here then?"

"S-Soul Eater Evons asked me…" Crona's smile disappearing and she looked away from Miss Marie again.

"That's great isn't it? He's really cute huh?"

"He's just t-trying t-to trick me…" Crona gripped her backpack harder at the thought.

"Maybe he's not, maybe you'll have a good time with him," Miss Marie told Crona. "Crona, I want to show you something." Miss Marie lightly gripped Crona's arm and led her over to the big mirror that hung in the girl's locker room.

"Crona, I want you to bring your head up a little," Miss Marie pointed Crona's gaze upward more with her chin. "Look at your eyes, they're beautiful. Maybe you could add some mascara to make them appear bigger maybe?" Crona smiled a bit at her reflection in the mirror. "And look at your smile, it's so cute, Crona. You're going to have fun, Crona."

Crona smiled a bit more at her reflection. She had never looked at herself as beautiful before. She never thought she looked cute. Now she saw just how cute and pretty she was.

_I'm going to the prom_, Crona thought happily imagining the event.

"Why did Soul ask Crona to the Prom?" Miss Marie asked Maka during lunch that day in her office.

"I asked him to," Maka answered Miss Marie.

"Why?" Miss Marie asked her back angrily. "What for? To make fun of her or something?

"I thought it would be good for her to be around more people and have fun and to not be so afraid of people."

"Come on, Maka, Crona isn't that stupid. She knows what you're planning to do." Miss Marie told Maka. "Does this mean that you're just not going to go to prom?" Maka frowned and nodded her head looking away from Miss Marie's gaze.

"Miss Marie, if you don't mind, this is between Maka and I," Soul answered her anxious to get to his next class before the bell rang. "I mean what's the big deal?"

"It is a very big deal to Crona Gorgon and you know that!" Miss Marie said to Soul getting frustrated at that point.

"Well I doesn't matter she said no anyway," Soul sat back in his chair. Maka looked over at Soul.

"Ask her again."

"No! What do you possibly what to do to Crona Gorgon?" Maka looked over at Miss Marie.

"We are trying to help her!"

"How?" Maka sat back in her chair frustrated. Miss Marie thought for a few seconds, trying to think of what else to say. "Soul, don't you think you'll look a little bit ridiculousness showing up to prom with Crona Gorgon?"

"We don't care how we look, do we?" Maka asked Soul. Soul opened his mouth a few times then decided not to answer her question.

Crona walked on air back to her house after school. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Soul driving his car up to her house. She run to him quickly before he could even put a foot on her lawn after getting out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" Crona said without a moment's thought.

"What you're not going to invite me in?" Soul said smiling brightly. Crona looked away from him and backed away from him a few feet feeling nervous.

"What do you w-want?" Crona said watching the road by her house to see if her mother was on her way home yet.

"Well, I wanted to know you're answer to prom. You kind of left me hanging…"

"Why me? Why would you w-want to g-go with…with _me_?"

"Because I _want _to, Crona."

Crona shook her head nervously, "You need to leave." Crona looked at Soul helplessly.

"I'm not leaving till you say yes," Soul said playfully. "I think we would have fun. I want you to have fun with me at prom." Crona smiled at Soul imagining them at prom and remembering her reflection in the mirror at school. She remember how pretty she looked and felt.

"Don't you think we'll have fun?"

"Yes," Crona said grinning a bit more. "Yes, I'll go with you…to prom. I have t-to be back by 10:30."

"Okay, that's alright. I'll pick you up at 7 then?" Soul started backing away. Crona nodded and watched Soul walk to his car. Crona felt a gust of wind go through her hair and onto her face.

_I'm going to prom_


End file.
